


Peur et Voyage

by KarenKilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Jefferson est marié à Reyna, la sœur de Rumplestilskin, aussi connue comme le Jabberwocky.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Jabberwocky | Reyna, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard





	Peur et Voyage

Le chapelier fou. 

C'était ainsi qu'on appelait Jefferson, mais honnêtement après sa vie, était-ce réellement surprenant qu'il soit instable mentalement. Ne serait-ce que pour les vingt-huit dernières années qui venaient de s'écouler. Vingt-huit ans qu'il avait passé coincé dans une maison, sans pouvoir en sortir jusqu'à récemment. Coincé à voir les gens répéter encore et encore la même journée. Quoiqu'il y avait eu un peu de changement dix ans auparavant, avec l'arrivée d'Henry, le fils adoptif de la Reine, ou de la Maire. 

Jefferson avait toujours eu les deux vies en tête, celle que la magie avait crée en l'envoyant à Storybrooke, mais aussi celle d'avant. La vrai. Celle où il avait été un mari et un père. Avant de tout perdre à cause de Regina. Il n'aurait jamais du plier à ses demandes lorsqu'elle était venue le trouver, mais il l'avait fait et il avait payé le prix cher. 

Jefferson avait aimé désespéramment son épouse, Reyna. Un amour inconditionnel et passionnel. Elle avait été sa moitié, à tout les niveaux. La perdre, il s'était perdu en même temps. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa fille, sa précieuse Grace, alors il se serait laissé mourir. Ou il aurait supplié Rumplestilskin de le tuer, comme le Ténébreux en avait tant eu envie.

Après tout son épouse Reyna, elle avait été la sœur de Rumplestilskin. Seul le fait qu'il avait un enfant, l'avait sauvé. Rumplestilskin avait ses défauts, pas de doute à ce sujet, mais il restait un père. Cela même s'il n'avait pas vu son fils depuis des siècles. Il cherchait cependant à le retrouver depuis trop longtemps pour séparer le père de la fille de sa sœur. Même si ce n'était pas passé loin, Jefferson le savait bien. 

Depuis vingt-huit ans, à l'aide d'un télescope, il observait les faits et gestes de sa bien aimée fille, de sa Grace. Tout ce qui lui restait de son mariage, de la femme qu'il aimait. Leur précieux trésor.

Cela l'avait déchiré de devoir la contempler de loin, de la voir avec d'autres parents, des parents qu'elle aimait, à qui elle souriait. 

L'arrivée d'Emma Swan avait permis à Jefferson d'enfin sortir de son magnifique manoir dans la forêt. Il avait tenté de ramener la magie à Storybrooke, particulièrement dans son chapeau, désirant ainsi se créer une nouvelle vie avec Grace, loin de tout cela. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et il en était heureux.

C'était certes très étrange, mais après que le chapeau avait fonctionné, ne serait ce que légèrement vu qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, cela lui avait permis de se remettre les idées au clair. Particulièrement parce qu'il avait senti quelque chose. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, des années même. Le lien qui l'unissait avec sa femme. 

Il y avait différents types d'union entre des couples dans la Forêt Enchantée, et dans les mondes reliés à cette dernière. Le mariage, le plus classique. Mais pas uniquement. Il y avait les unions qui liaient les couples de manière entière, corps, cœur et âme. C'était cette union qu'il avait réalisé avec son épouse Reyna, tout les deux voulant l'union la plus puissante, la plus 'magique' et cela pour plus d'une raison. Il avait cru qu'elle était morte lorsque le lien qui existait entre eux s'était coupé brusquement... Il se rappelait sans mal de l'agonie de ce moment. 

Sauf que lorsqu'il avait été, brièvement, dans le vortex causé par la magie du Chapeau, réagissant avec celle d'Emma Swan, la Sauveuse, il avait senti ce lien à nouveau. 

Certes il était possible qu'il ait totalement perdu la raison, mais ce n'était qu'une possibilité. Et une sur laquelle il ne souhaitait guère s’appesantir. Au risque de perdre ce qui lui restait de raison pour sombrer entièrement dans la folie. Il était sûr et certain qu'il l'avait senti, faiblement, pendant un court instant mais le lien était toujours là. Donc .. donc Reyna était toujours vivante. C'était la seule explication qu'il pouvait envisager. 

Donc pour la première fois depuis des années, il choisit de ne plus observer sa bien aimée Grace, afin de se concentrer sur Regina Mills, alias la Reine. Bien sûr il l'avait observé quelque fois au fil des ans, mais jamais de manière trop marquée, elle n'était d'aucun intérêt à ses yeux, surtout lorsqu'il la comparait à sa fille. Néanmoins lorsqu'il l'avait fait, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de noter que Regina était une femme d'habitude. 

Elle allait toutes les semaines à l'hôpital, après être aller chercher une rose, par exemple. Elle allait aussi tout les mercredis sur la tombe de son père, ou en tout cas dans son caveau, ce qu'elle faisait à l'intérieur il n'en savait rien. Quoiqu'il était sûr qu'il y avait bien plus que la tombe d'Henry Sr, peut-être les cœurs qu'elle avait arraché, la mort du chasseur/shérif semblait renforcer cette théorie. Une théorie qu'il avait pu vérifier d'ailleurs un peu plus tôt. Il avait également pu voir qu'elle allait souvent dans la forêt.

Alors après avoir été forcé d'aider Regina, il n'avait pas eu la bêtise, ou la folie, de lui faire confiance à nouveau. Une fois lui avait largement suffi. Non, il avait très bien su qu'elle ne ferait rien pour lui en retour, mais ça lui avait permis de gagner du temps tout en assurant un peu plus la sécurité de Grace. Ainsi que de glaner des informations, comme l'endroit exact où Regina se rendait lorsqu'elle allait à l'hôpital. Il avait alors eu la surprise de découvrir Belle, la femme que Rumplestilskin aimait. Cela devrait aider un peu à créer de meilleures relations avec le frère de son épouse. 

Une fois cela fait, Jefferson se dirigea vers la forêt, prêt à la fouiller de fond en comble si nécessaire afin de trouver l'endroit où Regina se rendait. C'était très différent lorsqu'on était au sol, plutôt que derrière un télescope, pas de doute à ce sujet. Cependant Jefferson était déterminé, surtout vu qu'il avait un espoir. Ce n'était pas une quête impossible, comme lorsqu'il avait tenté de recréer un chapeau magique, sans magie, non il avait senti le lien. Reyna était encore en vie. Il le fallait.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures de recherche, mais finalement il trouva une grotte, Jefferson n'était pas un grand pisteur, loin de là même. Cependant il pouvait aisément voir les traces de chaussures à l'entrée, toutes de la même taille. Des pieds de femme s'il ne se trompait pas entièrement, probablement Regina. 

Il se précipita sans la moindre hésitation dans la grotte, et une fois à l'intérieur, il alla encore plus vite vers un des murs. Ou plutôt vers la personne qui était allongée sur une sorte de table contre le mur. Une épée plantée dans la poitrine, entre les deux seins précisément, étendue là, inconsciente, était sa femme.

Même à présent, le teint pâle, les cheveux blancs avec uniquement quelques mèches blonde, les traits tirés, elle restait la plus belle femme du monde à ses yeux.

"Reyna." il dit son nom comme on disait une prière, mais elle ne réagit pas, totalement inerte. Si ça n'avait pas été pour le fait que sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, il aurait été certain qu'elle n'était qu'un corps. 

Il brûlait d'enlever l'épée de la poitrine de la femme qu'il aimait, une épée de vorpaline, c'était le seul métal qui pouvait réellement nuire et immobiliser Reyna. Cependant il hésitait, ils étaient dans un monde avec très peu de magie, que se passerait-il s'il enlevait l'épée ? Reyna ne pourrait pas guérir seule, et il était loin de l'hôpital. Sans compter qu'aller là bas, attirerait bien sûr l'attention de Regina. Et puis, comment Reyna réagirait-elle à la malédiction ? Soupirant, il n'avait qu'un seul choix, Jefferson passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le front de son épouse, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la toucher. Elle était là, réelle, vivante. Il attrapa ensuite le téléphone qu'il avait dans la poche afin de prendre une photo, non seulement du visage de Reyna mais aussi de son corps, plus particulièrement de l'endroit où l'épée la touchait. Cela avant d'envoyer les deux fichiers à Rumplestilskin. 

Après tout il était certain que son beau-frère avait ses souvenirs, et donc qu'il aurait une idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Qu'importe la tâche à remplir, ou même le marché à passer, il le ferait. Sans la moindre hésitation, Jefferson était prêt à tout pour voir à nouveau les yeux ambres de sa femme. Pour voir le sourire spécial qui lui était destiné. Pour entendre sa voix...

Jefferson revint brutalement au présent,

"Où ? Comment ?" dit Rumplestilskin. 

"J'ai observé Regina, et chaque semaine elle faisait deux voyages distincts. Surtout avant l'arrivée d'Emma Swan, l'un était à l'hôpital et l'autre dans la forêt. Alors après être allé à l'hôpital pour libérer Belle, je me suis rendu dans la forêt et j'ai fini par trouver une sorte de grotte. A l'intérieur de laquelle il y avait Reyna, elle est transpercée par une épée de vorpaline. Je dois faire quoi ? Je peux enlever la lame ?" demanda Jefferson, désireux d'enlever la lame qui blessait tant la femme qu'il aimait. 

"Non. Ne fais rien tant que je n'ai pas ramené la magie. Enlever la lame avant cela risquerait de la tuer." dit immédiatement Rumplestilskin, l'inquiétude s'entendant nettement dans sa voix. Une chose rare, qui arrivait surtout lorsque sa sœur était concernée.

"Combien de temps il vous faut ?" demanda impatient Jefferson. 

"Pas longtemps. Nous sommes presque au puits." répondit Rumplestilskin, hâtant le pas. "Je te rappelle quand tu pourras le faire."

* * *

Rumplestilskin était un homme avec des objectifs précis. 

Depuis plusieurs siècles son principal but était d'arriver dans le monde sans magie où son fils se trouverait. Ses visions le disaient bien, il n'arrivait pas à trouver où Baelfire avait passé des années mais il s'y trouverait. De ça Rumplestilskin était sûr. 

Sa sœur, Reyna, et lui avaient donc travaillé ensemble pour réussir à changer de monde afin de retrouver son garçon. Même après son mariage avec ce maudit Chapelier, Reyna avait continué à l'aider régulièrement. Quoiqu'elle avait été très prudente après la naissance de sa fille Grace, ce que Rumplestilskin avait compris. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait devenir maman, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de prendre toutes les précautions au sujet de sa fille.

C'était pour l'amour qu'il portait à sa sœur, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, et parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait véritablement aimé son mari. C'était pour tout ça qu'il avait laissé la vie sauve à Jefferson lorsque ce dernier était revenu d'une mission pour lui dire que Reyna était morte.

Pour ça, ainsi que pour le désespoir dans les yeux sombres de l'homme. Il ne pourrait pas vraiment faire beaucoup plus pour faire souffrir d'avantage Jefferson. Enfin à part s'il prenait Grace, mais il avait été certain que le fantôme de Reyna aurait trouvé un moyen de le démembrer s'il exécutait ce plan. Alors il avait laissé faire. Accordant une légère protection à Jefferson, et rien d'autre, vu que c'était ce qu'il voulait. 

Rumplestilskin ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, qu'importe à quel point sa nièce, la dernière chose qui lui restait de sa sœur, lui manquait. Le Ténébreux avait de nombreux ennemis, beaucoup qui aimerait le faire souffrir via sa précieuse nièce. Reyna avait toujours été avec lui certes, mais elle avait couvert ses traces. Peu de gens savaient que le Jabberwocky travaillait régulièrement avec le Ténébreux, encore moins qu'elle était sa sœur. 

Rumpelstilskin avait mis du temps à trouver la femme qui était supposée lancer la malédiction, il ne pouvait pas le faire lui même. Il refusait de perdre sa soeur. Regina n'avait pas été aisé à manipuler, mais il avait réussi. Le couple Blanche-Neige et David avait été bien plus facile en comparaison. Ils avaient fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Tout comme Regina, elle avait fini par faire ce qu'il voulait, tuant son père pour lancer la malédiction. Il lui avait ensuite fallu attendre vingt-huit ans afin que la 'Sauveuse' arrive, et ce que cette femme était obstinée. Et bornée. Elle refusait de voir ce qui était évident et elle refusait aussi de lever la malédiction en disant à son fils qu'elle l'aimait. 

Emma Swan avait été vraiment pénible, ne comprenait-elle donc pas la chance qu'elle avait ? Non seulement elle avait son fils près d'elle, ce dernier était clairement prêt à tout lui pardonner, et elle le tenait à distance. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir une telle chance avec son Bae...

Néanmoins Henry avait dépassé ses plus folles espérances, dire qu'il était allé jusqu'à consommer un plat empoisonné pour que sa mère le croit... Rumplestilskin lui devait une grosse faveur, même si Henry lui donnait envie d'avoir pitié de Regina. Qui souffrait vraiment de l'attitude de son fils, parce qu'il était le fils de Regina autant que celui d'Emma. Voire plus.

Les actions de Regina étaient néanmoins suffisantes pour éteindre cette pointe de pitié. Dire qu'elle avait osé enlever Belle, et lui faire croire qu'elle était morte. S'il n'était pas aussi furieux, il serait probablement fier de son ancienne élève. Pour le moment la rage surplombait tout le reste. 

Surtout après l'appel de son beau-frère, sa sœur Reyna était vivante. Et prisonnière. 

Regina avait eu deux otages de choix contre lui, la femme qu'il aimait et surtout sa sœur. 

Il avait plusieurs idées pour sa vengeance, mais si ça échouait, les héros pouvaient être si pénibles, aucun doute que Reyna se chargerait elle même de la 'Méchante Reine. Après tout non seulement Regina avait réussi à la capturer, lui faisant vivre une torture avec la lame en vorpaline, ce qui était affreusement douloureux pour Reyna. Elle l'avait décrit une fois comme de l'acide qui coulait goûte à goûte dans une blessure. Ou du sel sur une blessure ouverte.

Non seulement elle se sentait vulnérable, sans le moindre pouvoir, mais en plus c'était douloureux. Autant dire qu'elle évitait autant que possible ce métal, il faisait d'ailleurs de son mieux pour l'aider. Au fil des ans, il avait recherché du vorpaline afin de détruire ce métal, néanmoins il n'avait pas tout trouvé. Comment Regina en avait trouvé ? Donc sa sœur avait horriblement mal en contact avec ce métal, mais en plus ça affectait aussi ses pouvoirs. 

Il devait donc se hâter pour que la magie apparaisse dans ce monde. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il se sentait nettement mieux lorsqu'il pouvait se servir de ses pouvoirs. Particulièrement avec tout les ennemis potentiels qu'il avait dans cette ville, surtout vu qu'il ne savait pas quand sa magie serait utile. Là il en avait aussi besoin pour sauver Reyna. 

Il n'avait aucune base de référence concernant sa sœur et la vorpaline dans un monde sans magie. Que se passerait-il si Jefferson l'enlevait ? Reyna conserverait-elle sa capacité de guérison même sans magie autour ? Pourrait-elle survivre sans se nourrir des émotions ? 

Rumplestilskin l'ignorait. Et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, surtout quand ça concernait une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, la seule qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Et lui pour elle en retour. Il n'allait pas prendre de risque en tout cas, c'était clair et net. 

Faisant donc confiance à Jefferson de ne rien faire de stupide, Rumplestilskin hâta le pas afin de rejoindre le puits d'où il pourrait ramener la magie. Belle sur ses talons. Si Reyna n'était pas en jeu, peut-être serait-il patient avec la femme qu'il aimait, même si elle ne se rappelait pas de qui il était, ou même de qui elle était. Elle était affectée par la malédiction dans le sens où elle ne se rappelait pas de sa vie dans la Forêt Enchanté. Et en même temps elle ne l'était pas vu qu'elle n'avait pas de faux souvenirs. 

Il y était presque. La malédiction allait enfin être levée, si cela ne faisait pas réagir Emma Swan alors rien ne le ferait. Avec la rupture de la malédiction, Belle se souviendrait. Il allait ramener la magie. Et sa sœur était en vie. Il ne manquait plus que son fils et tout serait absolument parfait.

"Une minute." appela Belle derrière lui. 

"Non, viens. On y est presque." il répondit sans se retourner. Il était presque au bout de ce qu'il avait toujours cherché. Bientôt il retrouverait Bae et sa sœur. Il ne voulait plus attendre.

"Rumplestilskin. Attends.." elle cria. 

Il s'arrêta net. Avait-elle dit ce qu'il voulait tant entendre ? Son nom ? Ou avait-il rêvé ? Ou était-il devenu fou ? Avait-il aussi imaginé l'appel de Jefferson ?

"Je me souviens de toi." elle dit, tandis qu'il s'était tournée vers elle. Elle s'était approchée durant sa réflexion, et était à présent juste devant lui. Disant les mots qu'il voulait entendre depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa boutique. "Et ... et je t'aime."

"Oui. Oui." il dit, le cœur rempli de joie, la serrant contre lui, tandis qu'elle avait ses bras autour de son cou. "Je t'aime moi aussi."

Enfin il pouvait le lui dire. Les mots qu'il avait tant regretté ne pas avoir prononcé après qu'elle eut quitté le château. Lorsque Regina lui avait dit qu'elle était morte, il avait senti son cœur se briser, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. La première fois ayant été lorsque Bae avait été envoyé loin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas parler de l'annonce concernant la mort de sa sœur, parce qu'il avait plus eu l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de son âme, plutôt que d'avoir le cœur brisé. C'était différent.

"N'aie crainte." dit Rumplestilskin s'écartant de Belle. "Nous aurons le temps pour ça. Pour ça et pour tout le reste, mais avant... Il faut que je fasse quelque chose."

Ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il reprit la route, Belle le suivant. Ils y étaient presque à présent et il en avait assez d'attendre. Il devait agir. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Belle en voyant le puits qui semblait être au milieu de nulle part. 

"C'est un lieu très particulier. L'eau qui provient de ce puits est censée avoir le pouvoir de rendre aux gens ce qu'ils ont perdu." il expliqua avant de monter la marche pour accéder au puits. Cherchant la précieuse fiole qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas la fiole qui avait contenu un cheveu du berger et de Blanche-Neige. Non. Cette fiole n'aurait pas été assez puissante pour ramener la magie au pays où il n'y en avait pas. Même après que la malédiction ait été brisé. 

Non c'était une fiole contenant un cheveu de sa sœur et de Jefferson. Le véritable amour en bouteille, mais un véritable amour de deux personnes liées à la magie. Sa sœur étant le Jabberwocky, tandis que Jefferson un spécialiste en voyage inter-monde. Certes ce dernier se servait de son chapeau pour le faire, mais il possédait quand même un peu de magie. 

La fiole concernant le véritable amour de Blanche-Neige et son Charmant, avait servi pour créer le sort Noir, afin que le résultat de ce véritable amour, leur enfant, puisse le rompre. Ce qu'Emma Swan avait fini par faire. 

Lâchant la fiole ouverte, remplie de l'amour de Reyna et Jefferson, Rumplestilskin ne put se détacher du puits. Il voulait voir ce qui allait se produire. Cela devait marcher. Belle s'approcha, curieuse comme toujours, ils étaient donc les premiers témoins du nuage de magie violette qui sortait du puits. Il avait réussi. Son plan, ou plutôt leur plan à Reyna et lui, avait fonctionné.

Ils étaient toujours à Storybrooke après la rupture de la malédiction, mais en plus la magie était là. Il pouvait la sentir. 

"Je ne comprends pas." bafouilla Belle, craintive. 

"Belle, nous sommes dans un monde dépourvu de magie, alors je la fais venir. La magie se rapproche." expliqua ravi Rumplestilskin.

"Mais... pourquoi ?" demanda Belle. 

"Pourquoi ?" demanda un peu incrédule Rumplestilskin. Ne comprenait-elle vraiment pas ? Il y avait tant de réponses à cette simple question. 

Parce qu'il en avait besoin pour retrouver son fils. Parce qu'il avait des ennemis et qu'il tenait à être capable de se défendre. Parce qu'il avait besoin de la magie pour vivre, étant le Ténébreux. Parce que sa soeur en avait besoin pour revenir à sa famille. 

"Parce que la magie, c'est le pouvoir." il choisit de répondre. 

Une réponse générique, parce que c'était vrai, mais en même temps la magie c'était tellement plus que ça. Comment pourrait-il le lui expliquer ? Elle ne se servait pas de la magie après tout.

"Jefferson, une fois que le nuage violet est passé, tu peux enlever la lame." il dit au téléphone, avant de raccrocher. 

* * *

Attentif comme il l'était, une main sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait, et l'autre tenant son téléphone. Jefferson décrocha à la première sonnerie, et dès que le Ténébreux eut raccroché, il remit son portable dans sa poche. Se baissant pour embrasser le front de son épouse, il se releva un peu pour enlever l'épée de sa poitrine. Priant de tout son cœur que cela fonctionne, que Rumplestilskin ait eu raison.

Dès que la pointe de l'épée vorpaline ne touchait plus la peau de Reyna, cette dernière prit une grande inspiration. La magie lui permettant de se dégager de la magie qui l'avait paralysé, en plus de l'épée, et de guérir de la blessure qui pour n'importe qui d'autre aurait été mortelle. 

Pour la première fois depuis des années, les yeux sombres de Jefferson croisèrent ceux couleur ambre de Reyna. Ils étaient enfin réunis.


End file.
